mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Naresee (Unleashed Form)
"So........ Now's the time that you wanted to know how my new form looks like, eh? Well, this is for you. It lasts longer but uses my power. Right now, i'm running out of time for my new form of this. I'll take you down fast before it runs out." -'Naresee', in Unleashed form. Description "Yo. My name is [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee Adamson']]. Call me [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]. This one is my '''Unleashed' form, showing my true power but won't last longer." ''-'Naresee' in his Unleashed form's greeting. "This 'kid' now has a new form named, '''Unleashed'. He's 3 times stronger and 2 times faster. Be aware about his attacks because you won't catch up with his speed. He's faster. He is more faster than his normal form. If you learn all of his moves and style, he'll change it so he could confuse you."'' -Initial Description "Looks like he's getting serious. This is his moment he reveals his true power. He can create the afterimages that can hurt you. However, if he spawns more of them, the damage will be decreased. Not his attacks that gave damage to you but the afterimages'. Be careful about his afterimages." -Secondary Description. "His personality is the same as the normal except that he's calm in the fight. He's very strong and fast. Try not to avoid his attacks because the moment you avoid it, he uses his other fist to attack you again but this time, he goes foward to your dodging. He also has new martial arts attacks. Such as, Ansatsuken, Silat from Indonesia and Malaysia, Karate and Taekwondo. He also sometimes tend to create a custom style. If he uses them in a fight, he'll confuse you. Try not to be confused. Learn his moves and styles." -Third Description Infomation He put on a new form, putting up all energy he has to make a new form. He fainted afterwards when he used all of his energy. When his body floats, he continued transforming untill he reached his maximum. Unleashed form. He's more stronger and faster than any other normal human being so, shooting him is not a good idea. He could dodge 'em. He could also block it with his 2 fingers. Be more aware when you're fighting him because he can parry. When he does that, he could literally get you knocked back with one of his attacks which is strong. Be careful fighting him. Theme Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tESbYRTMA4w Tatsh & NAOKI - Red ''Zone] '''Gender': Male Likes: Friends, good people, killing zombies (only when he is in Zombie Apocalypse), peaceful world Dislikes: Bad people, Robbers, Killing (He would want to kill you but he's too scared to kill you. He has mercy.), ruined world, getting his friends hurt Parents: Azika (Younger Sister) Allies: Those who side with him. Enemies: Those who side with ruling/destroying the world Personality: He's sometimes abit shy when some female holding his hand, walking. But it takes courage to build up for him to speak. He's kind and friendly. Much of an anger manager. Could kill you in mercy when in combat. (He's pretty much scared killing the people who are good and putting up a good fight.) He's much of a soft-hearted. He tears up easily when the sad part comes. He's calm when in battle. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Adventurous Category:Alive